criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas Haas
|birthplace=West Hollywood, California, US |family=Emily Tracy Berthold Haas Simon Jakoway Haas Nikolai Johannes Haas |yearsactive=1983-present }} Lukas Haas is an American actor best known for his roles as a child, specially his portrayal of Samuel in Witness. Biography Lukas Haas was born the son of a singer/screenwriter and an artist painter. He has two brothers, twins, both musicians/artists. At the age of five, Haas was discovered in his kindergarten by casting director Marjorie Simkin. His first screen role was as a child in the 1983 nuclear holocaust film Testament. He became more widely known in 1985 when, at the age of eight, he appeared with Harrison Ford in Witness. His performance as an Amish boy who is the sole witness to an undercover cop's murder was well-received by critics. Haas followed this with parts in films such as Lady in White and Solarbabies. In 1989 he played in the Costa-Gavra film Music Box the role of the 12 year old son of Jessica Lange and grandson of the immigrant who was accused as a war criminal. For this role he was nominated for the award of young artists. Also at a young age, he stared in the movie, Alan and Naomi. Haas played AIDS victim Ryan White in the TV movie, The Ryan White Story, for which he received an Emmy nomination. On stage in 1988, he performed alongside in Samuel Beckett’s Waiting for Godot at Lincoln Center in New York City for director Mike Nichols. This gifted and sometimes eerily intense child performer of films and TV of the 1980s and early 90s endured the rigors of adolescence largely off-camera. The early 90s proved an awkward period for the growing actor mostly due to having moved with his family from Los Angeles to Austin, Texas several years before. Haas returned to the screen in the mid-90s with both his career and talent apparently intact. He went on to appear in Woody Allen's Everyone Says I Love You''and Tim Burton's ''Mars Attacks. In 1998, the indignity of having his scenes deleted from Terrence Malick's The Thin Red Line was partially allayed by the praise Haas received for his lead role in David and Lisa, a made-for-TV movie and his role in Alan Rudolph's Breakfast of Champions. Haas' work in the 2000s includes Brick, Gus Van Sant's Last Days, and While She Was Out. Haas is also a musician; he plays drums and piano for a band called The Rogues. He has appeared in the music videos for My Chemical Romance's Welcome to the Black Parade, OutKast's Roses, UGK's International Player's Anthem (I Choose You), and Death Cab For Cuties' Cath. On Criminal Minds Haas appeared as The Footpath Killer in the Season One episodes "Extreme Aggressor" and "Compulsion". Filmography *2031 (2017) - Ethan *The Revenant (2015) - Jones *Tooken (2015) - Buddy #1 (credited as Lucas Haas) *Always Worthy (2015) - Breck *Dark Was the Night (2014) - Donny Saunders *Transcendence (2014) - James Thomas *Pawn Shop Chronicles (2013) - Vernon *Touch - 13 episodes (2013) - Calvin Norburg *Meth Head (2013) - Kyle *Jobs (2013) - Daniel Kottke *Delivery (2012) - Kenneth *Lincoln (2012) - First White Soldier *Crazy Eyes (2012) - Zach *Contraband (2012) - Danny Raymer *Red Riding Hood (2011) - Father Auguste *Inception: The Cobol Job (2010) - Nash *Inception (2010) - Nash *Bastard (2010) - Driver *The Perfect Age of Rock 'n' Roll (2009) - Clifton Hangar *Entourage - 2 episodes (2008) - L.B. *While She Was Out (2008) - Chuckie *The Brothers Bloom (2008) - Bar Patron (uncredited) *T Takes: Room 108 (2008) - The Guest in Room 108 *Death in Love (2008) - Youngest Son *The Cradle (2007) - Frank *Gardener of Eden (2007) - Adam Harris *Dirt - 2 episodes (2007) - Marqui Jackson *Who Loves the Sun (2006) - Will Morrison *The Tripper (2006) - Ivan *Material Girls (2006) - Henry Baines *Swedish Auto (2006) - Carter *Alpha Dog (2006) - Buzz Fecske *The Darwin Awards (2006) - Farley *Characters (2005) - Zach *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2005) TV episodes - The Footpath Killer *Barry Dingle (2005) - Matt Huggins *Last Days (2005) - Luke *The Youth in Us (2005) - Jack *24 - 3 episodes (2005) - Andrew Paige *Brick (2005) - The Pin *Dirt Squirrel (2005) - Unknown Character *Young Americans (2004) - Jesse *Justice League (2003) - Private (voice) *Bookies (2003) - Casey *The Twilight Zone (2002) - Corey Williams *Lathe of Heaven (2002) - George Orr *The Zeta Project (2002) - Casey MacCurdy (voice) *Heavy Gear: The Animated Series - 10 episodes (2001-2002) - Marcus Rover (voice) *As Told by Ginger (2002) - Jake *Long Time Dead (2002) - Webster *The Pearl (2001) - Kino *Zoolander (2001) - Lukas Haas *Son of the Beach (2001) - Krazy *Running Free (1999) - Narrator (voice) *Breakfast of Champions (1999) - George 'Bunny' Hoover *In Quiet Night (1998) - Russell *David and Lisa (1997) - David *Kiss & Tell (1997) - Don the Forensic Intern *Mars Attacks! (1996) - Richie Norris *Johns (1996) - Donner *Everyone Says I Love You (1996) - Scott *Boys (1996) - John Baker, Jr. *Tales of the Wild (1995) - Rod Elliot *Warrior Spirit (1994) - Rod *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (1993) - Norman Rockwell *Leap of Faith (1992) - Boyd *Alan & Naomi (1992) - Alan Silverman *Convicts (1991) - Horace Robedaux *Rambling Rose (1991) - Buddy *The Perfect Tribute (1991) - Benjamin Blair *Music Box (1989) - Mikey Talbot *See You in the Morning (1989) - Petey Goodwin *The Ryan White Story (1989) - Ryan White *Peacemaker (1989) - Davy Cooper *The Wizard of Loneliness (1988) - Wendall *Lady in White (1988) - Frankie Scarlatti *A Place at the Table (1988) - Charlie Williams *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1987) - Mike Sanders *Solarbabies (1986) - Daniel *The Twilight Zone (1986) - Mike *Shattered Spirits (1986) - Brian Mollencamp *Amazing Stories (1985) - Brian Globe *Brothers-in-Law (1985) - Luke *Witness (1985) - Samuel *Trapper John, M.D. (1984) - Nicholas *Love Thy Neighbor (1984) - Bobby Leob *Jessie (1984) - Tim Buckley *Testament (1993) - Scottie Wetherly 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here, Notes *He was considered for the role of Dr. Spencer Reid on Criminal Minds, but did not want to commit to a TV series at the time. Category:Actors Category:Real People